Faith
by Brooke90
Summary: Molly Hayden found something she was missing in the very last place she expected.


**Hey everyone! I am pretty late to the game on this one but I have recently become obsessed with _Supernatural_. I have no idea how I managed to go so long without knowing this show even existed but here I am. The story does not take place during any one season but there will be parts mentioned throughout. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think!**

**I do not own anything that you recognize!**

* * *

><p>Growing up, most young children are taught to believe in the pure and simple magic behind fairy tales. The seemingly harmless fantasy of what our lives could be with just a little pixie dust. When you closed your eyes at night you had complete and utter faith that extraordinary, miraculous things could happen. You knew that Prince Charming, the crazy adventures and your own happy ending were so close that you could taste them.<p>

Unfortunately, every person is forced to grow up and face that the magic that once sustained them has faded away. Suddenly, the world is a much darker place than you could have ever imagined. No matter how hard you try to prepare for the problems along the way, there always seems to be a new danger lurking around the corner. That is usually when people turn away from the fantasies of their youth and to something real. That is when they turn to what they can trust.

Molly Hayden was no different than the other kids she grew up around in her small, coastal southern town. She was one of the lucky few who got to call a long stretch of sandy heaven, her home. That was the place where dreams really did come true and every memory she made was sweet. Back then, she could have sworn that God's grace poured down on them as freely as the sun's generous rays. Molly always trusted his promises and had faith that even the darkest of storms would eventually pass.

_and for the longest time they always did.._

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Molly! You have to know that was a joke too!"<p>

Her boyfriend may have been joking when he suggested that she could walk home, but Molly was more than prepared to take his advice. So much so, that she quickly gathered up her things, and was ready to get out of his car when he pulled over to the side of the road. Molly was angry, furious even, and could not fathom spending another second alone together. Tonight would be the very last that she let Andrew Montgomery break her heart.

"Baby," he drawled out, laughing under his breath as he drove slowly beside her. Even though he apologized before, it was clear that Andrew could not see how much he hurt her or embarrassed she actually was. No, his jovial attitude only proved what she already knew in her heart. He never loved her. If he did, there was no way he would be laughing when she was on the verge of tears. "Do you have any idea how crazy you look?"

_Oh she knew_. Molly was probably the sweetest person you are ever going to meet. She was as sharp as a tack, loyal and always quick to make a friend laugh when they have a bad day. The twenty three year old could also be impulsive, hard headed and as stubborn as a mule. That pride, made her get out of his silver Mercedes even though she was freezing and she could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. "You know, I heard this area can get pretty spooky this time of night. They even say it's haunted."

Molly laughed as Andrew resorted to scary urban legends to get her back into the car. She refused to fall for another one of his stories though. She already knew how this one ended anyways. " - and yet here I am," she said coolly, folding her arms. She wanted to seem tough but unfortunately her goose bumps gave her away. Her black dress only made her more aware how low the temps had dropped. " - because I would rather risk running into an actual monster than be near you."

"Christ, I get you are pissed but do you think you can bring Molly back? - preferably the one who has not lost her fucking mind."

Andrew thought he was being funny. She refused to look over, but Molly would bet good money there was a cocky look plastered across his handsome face. There always was when he thought he was right. "Sorry _baby_ but she's gone."

What came next was a stream of colorful words and cruel blows that were intended to crush her even further. They would have done the job, except by that point she was numb. The last year had been soul crushing for Molly and most days she found that her once strong faith was wavering. She was lost and really did not have the energy to fight for anything else. She just wanted him to go away and pretend this whole night had been a bad dream. Unfortunately, she knew from experience that was never going to happen.

Molly met her prince charming just over three years ago. Back then, she was a naive sophomore at Tulane and he was entertaining the idea of law school. Andrew was running late for a lecture and again, she was not paying any attention. She spent the next ten minutes apologizing as she tried to blot her hot chocolate out of his expensive gray blazer. The whole ordeal had the makings of a cheesy romantic comedy but the southern belle could not see past his easy charm long enough to care. From that moment on, Molly was certain that she had found her missing piece.

The next few years would see graduations, moves and a funeral too. There were amazing days that made love seem easy and others that pushed the young couple even further apart. No matter hard they fought to hold themselves together, the cracks were obvious. They had changed over the years. But always the optimist, Molly chose to see what they could be instead of what was real. She was determined to stand by his side and thought he would always do the same..

Thankfully, there would be one small, silver lining to her story tonight. Molly's journey home would not be nearly as dramatic as Andrew insisted. She was still too far from home to walk but hope wasn't completely lost. She knew of a small place just up the road where she met a friend for lunch on occasion. There, Molly could grab a well deserved drink, call a cab and maybe even catch a few innings of the Rangers game if she was lucky.

Over the last year, Molly had gone into Harold's a handful of times and so far, the place never let her down. The atmosphere was always pretty good and the bar managed to avoid the hipster trappings that had taken over the area. More importantly, she did not have to worry about running into anyone she knew. So the coast was clear to relax.

But despite the ambiance, there was something intimidating about going into a bar alone. So to avoid any unwanted attention, Molly quickly took her seat near the man who looked the least threatening. That was a gamble though considering she only had his leather jacket to go by. Either way, he seemed nice enough as he gave her a small smile as she sat down and waited for the owner. "What can I do you for tonight, Molly?"

Before coming inside, she was almost certain she only wanted a quick beer. She was usually not a huge drinker anyways, and she had to be at work exceptionally early tomorrow. However as she sat there, her stomach began to grumble and her mind changed too. "I would love something soaked in fat and grease," she mused, tucking a long piece of golden blonde hair behind her ear. " - preferably in the form of a burger but you already know I am not picky."

"Loaded in fat and drippin' in grease," he mumbled, leaning his large forearms against the wood counter as he pretended to take her order seriously. The old vet was tough, but she could easily see through the facade as they bantered back and forth. " - you plannin' on washing this burger down with something?"

"Yeah, whiskey."

Less than an hour ago, Molly was ordering steak and now here she was, drowning her sorrows. That sounded right though. Despite the best of intentions, she missed the mark again. Thankfully, the burn of her drink was enough to take her mind away from her latest mistake. "Rough night?"

Molly had been so caught up in her own world and full glass, that she forgot about the man next to her. "You could say that," she answered with a deep sigh as she looked over. Any other day she probably would have considered the man handsome, but tonight she saw someone who looked just as exhausted as her. "Today was my birthday and I thought my boyfriend might propose but I got to meet _his_ boyfriend instead."

"Shit," was all the man said as he winced into his own glass, and she could not help but laugh. The whole thing was really not funny - _at all_. Her heart was destroyed, but when she actually said those words out loud she realized how stupid she sounded. "You are going to need something a lot stronger than whiskey to make that go away."

The funny thing is that her night had started out great. Molly was surprised when Andrew made reservations at a restaurant she loved. Honestly, she was shocked that he even remembered her birthday this year. The last six months had been really hard for the couple and the long distance did not help. But that night, he was actually on time and bought a bouquet of roses. That, and a few other romantic moments were enough to make her naively think that something big was about to happen. She knew they were about to take a huge step - just not in the direction she was planning.

The two of them were holding hands and laughing over drinks when all hell broke loose. That is when an irate man charged the table and began to throw foul words out as everyone watched in shock. Molly had never been more embarrassed. She just wanted to crawl under the table as he began to knock everything around them over. Whatever hopes she had for a happy ending were dashed right there as two young bus boys had to drag the man away.

Completely panicked, Andrew tried to come up with an excuse for what happened and who he was. He really thought she would believe this was just some big joke. Even in the car he was laughing and trying to pretend he was amused. Molly had no idea that her ex was gay but she knew him well enough to know that he was scared. "He was never good at keeping his dates straight - _no pun intended_," she snorted as she tossed around the whiskey in her glass. "- and now I have been banned from one of my favorite restaurants."

That was another lovely moment from her evening. When the dust settled, the two of them were taken to the back. In a small room they were informed that they were no longer welcomed, and Molly was also compared to trash. "Yeah, they even took my picture and I never got any cake either."

The cake was honestly the least of her problems that night. The man laughed though as she recalled the whole embarrassing story, and ordered them another round. As she thanked him, Molly could not help but think that this was how her birthday should have gone down. Not the booze, but the relaxed conversation. "So did you cry?" he asked joking but the question caught her off guard as her dark eyes snapped up to his. "I mean when you got kicked out, not when you know he -."

"Oh no," she tried to say with some confidence, but she only ended up nervously chewing on her red straw. The man did not know her, but even he looked over to Molly with a skeptical expression on his face. That was when a large smile broke out on her own, and she started to laugh again. "Okay - there may have been a few tears shed. In my defense though I waited until I got back to the car, and that was the closest that I have ever come to a mug shot."

"Hold up," he said turning in his stool towards Molly as she froze in suspense and her red straw fell back into her glass. "You are telling me that you got back in the car with this guy?"

"Well yeah, but he kicked me out ten minutes later."

"_Oh okay, well in that case_," he responded in an almost annoyed, judgmental tone. That was when everything became real and her story was no longer funny. It sucked, and no amount of whiskey was going to change that now. "Sorry I -."

"No, no you are right. I was _that_ stupid," she sighed, defeated as she took another sip and he winced again. Thankfully, just as she reached the bottom of one glass, another was ready for a toast. They both held them as Molly searched for some truly profound words to say. "Here's to hoping I make better choices this year."

"Happy Birthday," he smiled as they both took a drink and Molly decided then, that would be her last. She needed to get home and she was almost certain a hangover was not the best way to start a new year. As she looked back up to the man though he was staring at her intently. "Hey, have we met before?"

Molly was honestly a little disappointed in more ways than one. Not only did she think he was actually listening to her story but she was concerned that he thought she was the kind of girl you picked up at a bar. Despite her current predicament she was actually a good girl who just happened to get in way over her head. "You know I have been out of the game for a few years now, but I think you were supposed to ask me that before you bought my drink."

"No I'm serious. I swear that we have met before."

"Sorry," she offered as she shrugged her shoulders. Molly admitted there was something vaguely familiar about the man but she could not immediately place his face. Then again, she had met so many people over the last year that everyone started to look the same. There was no telling where their paths may have crossed but she had an idea. "I work for The Messenger - maybe that's where you saw me."

"Really?" he asked, surprised as he raised an eye brow and she nodded along. Truthfully, Molly may have exaggerated how many times she's actually been in the paper. So far, she's had one tiny piece, several months ago, make the front page but the rest were usually thrown online or near the personal ads. She was not about to tell a stranger that sad fact though. "You mean this paper over here?"

Molly just about choked on her drink when he pointed over to a beat up copy on the counter. Her father was pretty proud every time her name appeared on the pages, but she was thoroughly embarrassed by what they had her cover. So much so, that she could really do without him reading her article now, but she relented. Her night could not get any worse anyways. "I am on page seven of the _entertainment_ section."

Molly sat back, and watched as the man turned to the page. His green eyes jumped back and forth among the headlines, not really knowing which masterpiece belonged to her. As she stood up to show him though, Molly's legs started to feel more like jell-o, and she wobbled in her six inch heels. Instantly, his warm hand grabbed her arm before she could rock anymore, and she leaned against him. "_God_ - I am so so sorry."

"You're alright," he whispered in a low deep voice as she quickly pulled away from him blushing, and tried to find her footing again. Molly could not miss though how his eyes quickly took in her body. Seconds passed as the two of them stared at each other before she looked away and the trance ended. "So where are we?"

That day, her piece took up a good chunk of the page but was basically garbage. Molly tried her best to come up with something that was fresh and witty but she just ended up bored and uninspired. There was only so much that she could do with another stupid topic. Though this one turned out to be slightly prophetic. "_When Love Goes Wrong: The Top Ten Break-Ups We Never Saw Coming_."

"Deep stuff I know," she laughed reaching for her drink as she sat down in the stool next to him, and he grinned. It was every bit as cheesy as it sounded. "You can laugh too, I promise not to cry."

"No, this is good, because I was also pretty torn up over Ken and Barbie," he joked as she rolled her eyes, and then tried to pull the paper away. He only turned to finish reading the article as her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "_Molly Hayden_."

Most days the world can be a pretty scary place. No matter how hard you try to prepare for the future, you never truly know what or who may be just around the corner. But that's the funny thing about faith though. It always shows up when you least expect, and pushes you forward when the road is dark and fear takes over. Sure, your own life may not turn out anything like you dreamed as a kid, but that does not make it any less magical or worth living. " - and who exactly are you?"

"Dean Winchester."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I am not a real writer - at all. I just fell in love with the show and thought this would be fun. With that said, I am not interested in making a fool of myself. Do you think the story is worth pursuing or should I stop before I embarrass myself even further?<strong>

**One more note: Molly is going to be fully human and just a normal girl. She is not a hunter or the damsel in distress who constantly needs to be rescued.**

**Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
